


limbo

by truth_seeker_1789



Series: Suptober 2K19 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amara (Supernatural) Mentioned, Bad Parent Chuck Shurley, Balthazar (Supernatural) Mentioned - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Castiel Mention, Chuck Shurley is God, Chuck Shurley is a Dick, Established Relationship, Gabriel (Supernatural) Mentioned - Freeform, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, How Do I Tag, I Wanted Fluff But Instead I Got Villainy, POV Chuck Shurley, Platonic Relationships, Pocket Dimension, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Raphael (Supernatural) Mentioned, Sam Winchester Mention - Freeform, Suptober (Supernatural), Suptober 2019 (Supernatural), This started well enough, dean winchester mention, i am so so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: in the beginning, He had only wanted to protect you. now, He's just being selfish.





	limbo

*

He had known that it would break you.

Sam, Dean, Castiel- The boys had once again abandoned their destinies despite the determined desires of the Divine and the Damned alike.

But in the process of defying their roles, rewriting the script, burning the pages they had been given- Sam had been lost. Dean was suffering. Castiel was a solitary Seraph without any form of home.

He had been content with their ending, had expected Team Free Will to choose Family over all else. To choose the world over whatever Fate had in store for them.

It was your story that had Him concerned, however.

You would take the news hard, turn down a dark path He wanted to avoid at all costs. 

So He did what any friend would do.

He showed up at your house armed with movies and board games, waited until your back was turned, and tugged you away into a pocket dimension, a safe haven detached from all of Time and Space and Reality as you would perceive it.

He knew He was lying to Himself, claiming it was to protect you, that He was trying to keep you from breaking.

He knew He was lying to you, claiming He simply wanted to spend His last night on Earth with His best friend.

He knew He was lying, but somehow, when you were holding your cat and waltzing in the kitchen to Ghostbusters, He couldn't find it in Himself to feel guilty for it.

You were completely at ease, wearing an old pair of Sam's pyjama bottoms, a stolen tee from Dean, catching His eye with a fond grin, devoid of any hints of your fear for the coming days.

Here you were, waiting for the anticipated Apocalypse, yet you were happily serenading your pet as you waited for the kettle to warm.

He leaned against the door frame, unable to restrain a smile of His own, assured by the simple humanity of the moment.

It was the small gestures, like these, that made Him so fond of the things He had created, appreciate the effort of first moulding each quark, every wisp of stardust, every flicker of life-

Memories of His sister flickered to mind, the pangs of regret He still tried to deny.

Amara hadn't understood His attachment and for that-

You seemed to catch His mood- you _always_ seemed to catch His moods- and drew nearer, sans feline, concern clearly written into your gaze, worry and empathy weaving together in a complexity that did bring Him awe.

"Chuck?"

He donned a smile for your sake, dismissing thoughts of His past sins, preferring to embrace the comfort of this realm, relax in the sanctuary He had carved for the pair of you.

"Sorry. Just- A bit of headache, is all."

Another lie. But what was one more among legions of others?

You moved away, offering aspirin over your shoulder, your caring nature enough to summon another tremor of fondness.

He would only keep you here for a few days.

Just long enough for Cas to drag Sam's body back.

Just long enough for Dean to decide to take the break he had earned.

Just long enough for Raphael to decide Michael's throne needed to be filled.

Just long enough for Balthazar's final cache to be warded.

Just long enough for Gabriel to discover that betrayal always comes at a cost.

Just long enough for everyone to slowly set up the pieces for the next rounds of chess He had planned for each of them.

Just long enough for Him to decide if He truly wanted to let you go back.

As you teased Him for getting cocoa in his moustache, eyes sparkling in mischief, not even remotely intimidated by His casual threat towards your demise, He finalized His plans in a silent breath, its echo roaring throughout the Cosmos.

As far as the story would be told, you had never played a role, nor would any of the characters remember you exist. Infinity had forgotten you, reshaping itself around your loss at His whim.

For now, you remained blissfully unaware of anything beyond the kitchen, beyond warm light, beyond your pumpkin pie, beyond the continued drone of your ancient CD player. 

For now, He preferred to keep it that way, let you dwell in peaceful ignorance for as long as possible.

But one day-

One day-

One day, He would tell you the truth.

He would force Himself to patiently wait for your acceptance, most likely your forgiveness.

You would shatter. You would rage. You may even beg.

But one day, out of desperation and isolation, you would give in.

His favourite toy, all alone and completely at His command.

At least there was one thing He had never truly lied about:

He truly was a cruel, capricious God.

*

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started writing this, I thought it was going to be way different.
> 
> But Chuck decided to take over towards the end there, and now I'm just severely irate with the way it turned out.
> 
> Dammit, Chuck.


End file.
